Daddy's little princess!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo is 'daddy's little princess' who doesn't like her full name Alexandra.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this little story with Alex as a 17 year old girl. May the God bless Alex!**

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's little princess!<strong>

**Justin Russo is drinking a cup of tea when Alez Russo enter the room. She doesn't look happy at all.**

"Dad's such a jerk!" says Alex to herself. She doesn't notice that Justin is in the room.

"Daddy's little princess being mad at dad, huh?" says Justin with a small smile.

"Well, daddy's little princess has just been kicked out from her castle so..." says Alex. "YES! I'm mad at dad!"

"I'd help you, but I've never been dad's little favorite kid so I'm not the right one to come to for advice, Alexandra." says Justin.

"Since when do we call me Alexandra around here?" says Alex as she give Justin an evil look.

"You don't like it, _**Alexandra**_...?" says Justin teasing Alex a bit.

"No! Call me Alex!" says Alex in a hard tone.

"Whatever..." says Justin as he roll his eyes.

"You're a pig, Justin!" says Alex as she grab some candy from the table and eat it.

"Oh! I didn't know!" says Justin in a sarcastic voice.

"Right!" says Alex.

"Seems like daddy's little princess have lost her crown!" says Justin, trying not to laugh.

"Not funny!" says Alex.

"Aww, is Alexandra mad at me?" says Justin with a slow soft childish voice as he look over at his sister.

"Don't try to be funny! Now's not the time!" says Alex in an angry tone. She has her hands on her hip and she look like she could kill Justin right there.

"Sorry!" says Justin.

"Thanks...eh, I guess..." says Alex.

"Exactly what did you and dad fight about this time?" says Justin, now talking in a friendly tone.

"Me using magic just for kicks. Things goin' wrong. Daddy screamin' at me. The regular old thing!" says Alex.

"Alex, you know that dad don't want you to use magic just for fun. Why do you keep on doing it?" says Justin.

"That's the way I do things!" says Alex.

"Maybe you should try to do things my way for a change..." says Justin.

"You mean being a freakin' geek?" says Alex, who look like she just saw something really disgusting.

"No, Alex. Follow the rules, study and be the nice one." says Justin with a smile.

"Not really my style!" says Alex.

"Okey! Whatever floats your boat, Alex." says Justin.

"True!" says Alex.

"Maybe daddy's little princess would be happy if I got her some ice cream and a soda..." says Justin.

"Not exactly happy, but I'd feel a little better..." says Alex.

"Here you go, Alex! Ice cream and a strawberry-soda." says Justin as he put the stuff on the table in front of Alex.

"Thanks!" says Alex.

"No problem! I've got something important to take care of now. See you later, Alex." says Justin as he put on his jacket and leave.

The next day Alex and Harper talk in Alex's room.

"Do you think I should try to be more like Justin?" says Alex.

"It's worth a try, right?" says Harper.

"Maybe..." says Alex.

"Come on, Alexandra! Give it a try, maybe it's not as bad as you think." says Harper.

"You could be right..." says Alex. "Thanks, Harps!"

"I'm your best friend! My job is to be there for you, Alexandra. Through the good and bad. The up and down." says Harper.

"Very true!" says Alex with a smile. "You're a good friend, Harps!"

"Thanks, Lexie! I do my best!" says Harper.

"Lexie?" says Alex confused. "Nobody's ever called me that before..."

"Sorry, Alex..." says Harper. "I didn't mean to make you..."

"It's okey, Harps! You're my best friend. You can call me whatever you want...Alex, Alexandra, Lexie! I really don't give a shit, actually." says Alex.

"Okey!" says Harper.

"And I can still call you Harps, right...?" says Alex.

"Sure you can, Lexie!" says Harper as she giggle a little.

"Lexie..." says Alex. "That's actually not a bad name. Maybe I should have people start callin' me Lexie instead of Alex from now on."

"It would sure be different. In a good way, of course!" says Harper.

"Yeah!" says Alex.

"Why am I the only one who can call you Alexandra? Why don't you want people to use your real given name?" says Harper.

"Because most people call me Alexandra when they are mad at me, but since you're my best friend it doesn't sound as bad when you say it." says Alex.

An hour later down in the sandwich-shop.

"I gotta go home now. See you tomorrow, Lexie!" says Harper as she grab her bag and head for the door.

"Sure! See ya!" says Alex.

"Lexie?" says Alex's mom surprised.

"I'm gonna start using the name Lexie for a while. You know, as a fresh change." says Alex.

"So we can call you Lexie now?" says Alex's mom.

"Yeah! I'm Lexie Russo from now on!" says Alex in a happy voice.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Lexie?" says Alex's mom.

"I don't know..." says Alex. "How about tacos?"

"Tacos it is!" says Alex's mom with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
